


Boy With the Broken Hand

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/B, M/M, Oral Sex, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: A chance meeting at the local coffee shop leads to more than two lonely people could have dreamed of.
Kudos: 1





	Boy With the Broken Hand

Boy with the Broken Hand

****Here for your reading pleasure, yet another gay diaper love story from my mind. Please note that this story involves love between a man and a young boy, as well as diaper usage. This story is very light on the sex and heavy on the love, so if all you are looking for is a quick rub and tug session, this may not be for you. If you have any comments on this or any of my other stories, feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Please remember that this site needs your donations to keep it available to all of us, so do what you can. Enjoy.****

I first saw him as I was standing in line waiting for my food and tea to be ready. He had just ordered himself, and he was pointed to come stand over where I was standing. Late thirteen years old, or a very early fourteen I figured, absolutely stunning in a nerdy sort of way. I have a thing for the nerdy boys though; smart, witty, and not always good with people, just like me. He is pretty tall for his age, almost as tall as I am, though I am not tall, almost one point eight meters (six feet for some) but he is rail skinny. He has almost no muscle definition on him at all, you can see his hip bones through his jeans and his ribs through his shirt and jacket (which is open).

As he got closer to me, I could see that he had a dark fuzzy upper lip, just the very beginning of what would one day be a serious dark mustache. His eyes are an intense dark brown, big as calf's eyes, with stunning long dark eyelashes. His hair is darker brown yet, cut a little long and left to play haphazardly over his head. One could see that he kept it well brushed, just never styled, it is soft and well managed looking, even though he is clearly well into puberty and it would likely get very oily very quick.

It was as he was rounding the counter to wait in line for his food and or drink that I noticed that his left hand was all bandaged up, it had two splints that I could see holding everything in place and lots of elastic bandage holding that together. I smiled to him, but he just looked down.

“I hope the the other guy looks worse than you do?” I said while pointing to his hand.

“Huh, yeah, actually he does.”

“Oh, I was teasing. You got that fighting?”

“Wasn't my idea, but yeah, some asshole was being a bully and went too far, so I broke his nose, his jaw, and two of his ribs. I busted four of my knuckles and one finger.”

“Holy shit, tough little bugger, aren't you.”

“Not normally, but he made me really mad.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, I was bullied in school as well, and one day, they went too far. I ended up with a lot more than just a broken hand though. They ganged up on me after I hit their leader, and they almost killed me. Was in the hospital for four months. They never even got in trouble for it, they all blamed me, said I started the whole thing, and even though I told why, what they had done to me, I was just a stupid little cry baby sissy. How about you, why were you bullied?”

“Wow, that sucks. I'd rather not say why though.” He said, sounding very sad.

“I have a sneaking suspicion I know why.”

“Yeah, well I suspect I know why you were bullied too.”

“Yeah, I was gay, am gay, and they were teasing me horribly for it. When my parents found out why, they gave me up to foster care, I never saw them again. I left the hospital and moved in with a family that only wanted me for the money I brought in.”

“Yeah, my mom kicked me out as well.”

“Ah, I wondered why you had such a full backpack, considering it's Christmas break at school right now. Where are you going?”

“No idea. Gonna try and find my dad, but my mom said he's a deadbeat, that she has no idea where he is. All I know is his name.”

“Oh, about time.” I said under my breath, though the boy probably heard me, because the lady was finally coming with both our meals.

We had both gotten meals and hot drinks, because it is cold outside, and for some reason the dimwitted lady had not put his drink into one of the sleeves to help keep his hands from burning, but with his one useless hand, he was unable to do it himself.

“Here, let me get that for you, and then would you like to go sit down?”

“Thanks, and yeah.”

I got his drink ready to go, and then we grabbed up our stuff and headed over to a quiet corner to talk.

As soon as we were seated, I started where we left off. “So, how do you plan to find your dad?”

“I'm gonna hit the library and use the computers there and see what I can find, and then go from there. If I can find contact info, I'll call him and see if he wants me, and if he doesn't, then I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I have no friends, they all left me when they found out I was gay, not that I had lots to begin with, I'm sorta not good around others and I'm kinda a geek or a nerd, whatever you wanna call it.”

“Know how you feel there actually. Still am that way really. I have very few friends, and I'm the epitome of nerdy.” I had to laugh, mostly because I knew it to be the truth.

“Glad I'm not the only one. So, what do you do for a living then?”

“Nothing much, I'm pretty much retired, I only work when I wanna.”

“Really, you're not that old are you?”

“Thirty two.”

“How'd you retire already then?”

“I'm a computer programmer, I developed a couple programs that sold very well, so I don't have to work. Technically speaking I never actually worked, I only ever played, and it's always made me money. I was lucky that way.”

“Oh, that's pretty cool. Where do you live then?”

“Few hours north of here, I just came here to look for a new house. I'm sick of the winters in the northern mountains. The summers are beautiful, so I bought a house here to winter in. I may just stay here though. So, what are you gonna do then if you can't find your father or he can't take you?”

“Probably go to the police and ask them for help.” He said sadly.

“I'm sorry. I know how you feel. It sucks, I grew up not having a family.”

“Yeah, I knew my mom was gonna bail on me the second she found out, I was never gonna tell her, she's just a stupid bitch. She fucked my dad and fucked off. She says she tried to get child care from him, but he'd never pay, well, I have my doubts. I have my doubts he's even a real person, she probably has no idea who he is.”

“You have a surprisingly dirty mouth.”

“Sorry, I just get so angry when I talk about her.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, she does. From where I sit, she gave up a great kid, so she's clearly not the one that should have been abandoning someone. You should have abandoned her long ago.”

“Well, I sorta did a few years ago to tell you the truth. I was ten when I realized I was gay and how she felt, so since then I've pretty much just been using her to get what I needed. I have lots of money saved up, and I'm smart enough to do this, so I'll make it, even if I have to give myself up to foster care.”

“That's good to hear. How old are you now then?”

“Just turned fourteen a few days ago actually.”

“Well, happy belated birthday to you then. They have wireless internet here, I have my notebook computer in the car, would you like for me to go grab it so that you can do the research right now. I'd really feel better knowing you get where you need to be to be safe, even if I have to drive you there or pay for a cab myself.”

“I'd really like that, but I don't want you doing anything for me.”

“I know, you're like me that way, once they gave up on me, I gave up on everyone, I wanted nothing from anyone, no help, they could all go fuck themselves.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up for me as well.”

I hopped up and went to my car and grabbed my computer. I came back in and got it all booted up and then turned it to the young man.

“I trust you know how to use this?” I teased.

“Um, yeah, you could say that. I'm a programmer as well. I love computers. Thanks, by the way.”

“Good, and you're welcome.”

As he sat there typing away, I slowly sipped my tea and finished off the bagel that I had started to eat as we talked. I said nothing and offered no help, I know he is like me in that way, and I know I would not have appreciated any sort of help back then. For the longest time, hell even still really, I had the hardest time trusting anyone. It still takes me a long time to trust anyone, I always feel that they are just gonna find out my secrets and leave anyway, so why bother. I was watching him surreptitiously though as he typed away and searched, and almost ten minutes later he looked upset. I almost said something. He kept going for a few minutes longer, and then I saw a tear escape.

“What is it?” I asked softly.

“If she told me the truth about who he is, my father was killed while on active duty only months after I was born. I found a picture of him, and we do sorta look alike, only, well, he's big and buff, and well, I'm definitely not.”

“May I see.”

He turned the screen to face me and I saw what he meant.

“I see what you mean, he is big and buff alright, but I agree, if that truly is your father, you do have many of his traits. Same eyes and nose, you are very tall like he clearly is, and you even have the same little dimple in your chins. If I had to guess, I'd say that that's your father. Sorry he was killed, but by what I can see, he died a hero, and that should make anyone at least a little happy.”

“Yeah, sucks for me though, 'cause I really didn't wanna turn myself over to foster care. I've had friends who were in care and they hated it.”

“Yeah, as you heard, I wasn't exactly a fan of it either, but it was better than the alternative as well. I almost ran away a dozen or a hundred times.”

“I probably should, no one's gonna take me, especially if they find out about me.”

“What all is there to tell? Nowadays foster parents can't say or do anything because you're gay, not like when I was in care. I was in fifteen houses in five years, because no one wanted me, because I was gay.”

“There's more, but I can't say. I've enjoyed talking to you, but you'd get up and walk away if I said more.”

“I felt the same way as you do now, I know how you feel. Look, I think I already know your answer, and really, it should be your answer too, but I'd like to offer you free room and board for at least a few days while you get things figured out. I ask for nothing in return, you need not fear me, I will ask nothing of you, other than help cleaning up and whatnot, and you have not to offer anything in return. When I was abandoned like we both were, I felt that no one would care for me, that I couldn't trust anyone at all, and I think that's how you feel, but I want you to know, you can trust me with your every bit, I will not hurt you or ask you to leave because I think you're weird.”

“I don't know, everything I am is telling me that you'll only abandon me as well, yet there's a part of me that's saying do it.”

“That's your logic speaking. I learned several years later that I can't stop trusting everyone because a few abandoned me, I even saw a therapist for a while to help, and he did. It still takes me a long time to trust, but for some reason I trust you. I can tell you this though, by picking yourself up now and trying to trust someone again will be better than what I did, pushing everyone away, because then hopefully you'll heal far faster than I ever did.”

“Okay, but just for a few days, then we'll see.” He said after a minute.

“Good. We're both done anyway, so let's head out.”

I grabbed the computer and shut it down, while he grabbed his pack and hefted it onto his back. We dumped our garbage and then headed out to my car. I do not own a big expensive flashy car, it is just a simple little economical car, four door, cheap and cheap to run. I had had my computer on the front seat, but I decided to throw it and his bag in the trunk. I opened the trunk and told him to throw it in, when he caught sight of what I had in there.

“Um, why do you have diapers in your trunk?”

“I forgot about them, I bought those yesterday, I was getting low, but I must've forgot to take them into the house. If that doesn't bother you, throw your bag in and we'll get going and I'll tell you why in a minute.”

“No, it doesn't bother me.” He said, and then proved it by quickly throwing his bag in the trunk as well.

We both hopped in the car and buckled up and I started it and headed out. As we drove, I spoke.

“You remember how I told you earlier that I was beaten up and spent months in the hospital?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I'd always had a weak bladder, I was a heavy bed wetter my entire life, but during that beating, they destroyed what little function I'd had left. They tried three times to repair it, but the nerve damage was simply too bad to repair. Believe it or not though, that was the least of their concerns after the beating. I had a broken skull, several broken ribs, and so much internal bleeding they didn't think I'd make it. Clearly I did, but not with a functioning bladder. So, as such, I have to wear diapers all day every day.”

“Oh, wow, and I thought I had it bad.”

“I sure hope not. I'd never wish what I got on anyone.”

“No, that's not what I meant. You at least had control, but lost it, that had to have been hard. I never had any at all. I've had to wear diapers my whole life. When my mother tried to potty train me when I was two, she just thought I was being lazy, but by the time I was three, even the stupid bitch had to admit that something was wrong, she could see how I just dripped all the time, so she took me to the doctors and they found out the nerves controlling my bladder sphincter never developed. It had something to do with my being born severely premature. I didn't grow very fast for the longest time, it was only a year ago I was the shortest kid in my grade, now I'm the tallest, so I finally caught up. I was teased every day at school because of it too, then they found out I was gay and it got so bad, that, well, you know. Last day of school, before Christmas break, I'd had enough. The bastard was picking on me again, when he told me to get on my knees like the bitch I was and suck his cock, I said no, and then he hit me. Well, that's when I just went crazy. He's still in the hospital, I actually feel real bad for doing what I did, but at the same time, he deserved every fucking hit.”

“Don't feel bad, you did nothing wrong, other than maybe stopping once he went down.”

“Um, I did. When he hit the ground and passed out, I realized I was doing exactly what he did to me, being a bully.”

“You did all that damage while he was still standing?”

“Um, yeah, apparently I'm a lot stronger than I thought I was.” He grinned sheepishly.

“I'll say.”

“So, um, what's your name anyway, and where do you live? You said you were looking for a place here.”

“Ah yes, I suppose we never properly introduced ourselves, did we. I'm Steve, and yes, I came here looking for a place. I found one and bought it yesterday. There's still next to nothing in there, but it's mine and nice. How about you, what's your name?”

“I'm Devon, it's good to meet you Steve.”

“It's good to meet you as well Devon. I was heading out this morning to go shopping for all the new furniture and appliances and stuff that I need. Would you like to come with me to do that then?”

“Sure, not like I have anything better to do anyway, besides, I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you as well. I've never met anyone that seemed to be so much like me, we seem to have a lot in common.” I said, and even I could feel myself smiling brightly.

“Same. I never thought I'd ever meet another diaper wearer, and gay too. I mean, I know there's others out there, I've talked to dozens online, and I have lots of online friends, but I'd never thought that I'd meet one in real life.”

“Same here actually.”

“Tell me though, if your bladder started working right now, would you ever give up your diapers?”

“Nope, how about you?”

“Nope.” He grinned.

“Good.”

We continued talking and learning lots about each other as we drove. Given that Devon knew the city far better than I did, he was able to help guide me to the best places for furniture and appliances and all that. We hit a really nice furniture place first and placed the large order for everything that I needed, spending huge amounts of money, and had it scheduled for delivery for the next day. We then hit an appliance store and picked out the best of everything that they had, spent almost as much money and they were going to bring it this afternoon and set it all up as well. We then hit a kitchen and bathroom supply warehouse and loaded up two large buggies full of everything that was needed for the rest of the house. I am clearly getting all new for this place. It was just after lunch by the time we finished all that, and I knew we had to be getting to the house soon to meet the appliances, so I went through a drive through on the way home. Devon said he would pay for his, but that would have been a pain in the ass, so I paid for it all, and we ate as I drove.

I had found a really nice place up along a narrow river valley in the new city. It was almost an hour up the road, but it still had high speed internet, which was the one thing I just could not live without. The house is older, almost forty years, but is in pretty good shape. It is a simple ranch style with a full unfinished basement, it has four bedrooms, a nice large kitchen and a huge living room. There is a beautiful wrap around porch that is covered, and the front overlooks the river down in the valley. My new place is higher up on the hill, so the driveway is quite long and kind of steep in a couple places, but really, during the winter I would rarely have to worry about that. Hence the reason I am moving here, the winters are far more mild. Even though it is a few days before Christmas, there is no snow, it is a degree or two above freezing, and the sky is only slightly overcast.

My other house up in the mountains, which is also really nice, is currently buried under a good solid two meters of snow, it was twenty five degrees below zero when I left, and winter can last up to as much as seven months. I was done with that. Do not get me wrong, I love the area in the summer time, it is stunningly beautiful there, but the winter was just getting to be too much, which is why I will probably keep it as a summer house.

“Wow, nice place. I've always loved this area. I used to come camping up in the area with cub scouts.”

“Thanks. Aren't you still in scouts?”

“No, got sick of all the teasing from them as well. The leaders tried to stop it, but the kids were just assholes.”

“Been there, done that, I tried scouts as well, loved it, hated the kids.”

“Same.”

“Well, come on in. It's a really nice place, just really bare right now.”

“Okay.”

We went in and I gave him the grand tour of the place, showed him what was my bedroom, and which bedroom was going to be my office, and then told him to pick out one of the rooms as well for while he stayed. I had gotten furniture for one of the spare rooms as well, and though Devon had said not to on his account, like I said, I had been planning on it anyway, even though I never had visitors, normally.

“It's actually a really nice house. A little old and rustic, and I really like the wood burning fireplace.”

“My cabin up north is heated by wood, and that's what I wanted for here as well. A bit of work to keep warm, but it's good for me, and I like it. I have backup gas and electric heat up there, but I never use them. Here there's a gas furnace as well, but I'll probably never use it. The only thing I'll use it for is the air conditioning in the summer.”

“That's cool.”

“That's the point.” I laughed at my own joke, god, I am such a geek, but then Devon got the joke as well, and he giggled so cutely it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He snorted just the tiny bit as he finished giggling, and said, “That was funny.”

“Thanks. Most don't laugh at my jokes, I'm not really funny, at least to most people.”

“Well, I think you're great.”

“Thanks, you're pretty great yourself, and I hardly know you. Well, we have a shit load of shit loaded in the car, what say we go get it all in and unpacked.”

“Okay.”

We went and got started and just as we were each going out for our second load, the guys with the appliances arrived and started offloading. We still worked as well, only we made sure not to get in the way of the guys who were being paid. We got everything in from the car at the same time the guys brought in the last of their stuff, and then we all worked to get everything unpacked and put away. They finished first though. It all looked great and I thanked the guys, gave them each a twenty extra, because they deserved it, and they headed out.

Devon and I continued unpacking everything and getting it put where it belonged. All the dishes, though, went into the newly installed dishwasher, because they had to be cleaned, and the dishwasher had to be tested anyway. It is a very nice dishwasher though, best on the market, and they claim a thirty minute full clean, so we tested it out, and I'll be damned, you could have timed it, but the dishes were so hot when we opened it up that we could barely touch them, so we had to let them sit for a few minutes. It is a good thing I do not like plastic, because I have a sneaking suspicion this dishwasher would melt most plastics.

It took us right through until dinner to get everything unpacked, put where it belonged, and all the garbage cleaned up, and by then we were both very hungry. I had no food in the house yet, what point was there with nowhere to put it, so we would have to go out.

“Well, what say we go change our diapers, because neither of us has changed all day, and even with my extra thick diaper, I think I've started leaking.”

“Yeah, you have.” He giggled and snorted again.

“Yeah, but I bet you have too.” I said, and grabbed him and spun him to look. “Yep, you have, quite a bit too. It's cute.”

“Thanks, it is on you as well.”

“Grab your bag, you may feel free to use the guest bedroom as long as you wish to stay.”

“Okay, thanks.”

We both headed to our bedrooms to get changed, we both needed and deserved it. I like letting my diapers get really full, I truly am a diaper lover, but this is pretty bad, my diaper shirt is soaked at the bottom, and my pants are damp all the way to my knees. Even I have no idea how I managed to not notice, nor how I had not noticed it on Devon, but we had been having a lot of fun talking and laughing as we worked, and I guess it just never registered for either of us. That is okay though. 

I went right into my private washroom and took off all my clothes and threw them into the hamper, then released the tapes on my super saturated diaper and it fell to the ground with a very loud splat. I love hearing that sound. I bent down and picked up my diaper, it weighs probably a good solid two kilograms, my best yet, but then, it is so wet that there is pee pooled in the bottom of it as well. Normally I do not allow my diapers to get so full, but I had been having so much fun.

I grabbed a washcloth and turned on the water and ran it until it was the perfect temperature, got the cloth nice and wet, wrung it out perfectly, and then washed myself well. I went back to my bedroom naked, grabbed my diaper supplies and laid down and took care of that. I still use the good baby lotion and diaper rash cream, as well as the original baby powder, so I gave myself the full treatment and then pulled up and taped on one of my nice thick diapers. I grabbed a clean diaper shirt and got into that, and then got dressed in fresh clothes.

As I left my bedroom, Devon was leaving his as well, so he had taken every second as long as I had.

“Ah, there you are. Feel nice and fresh now?” I said.

“Yeah, can't wait 'til my diaper's a bit full though, that's when they always feel best.”

“I feel the same way too.”

“Cool.”

“Well, come on Handsome, let's go get dinner, and then we should probably go shopping, so that we're not always eating out. I hate eating out all the time.”

“Okay, but I'm not handsome.”

“Actually, yes you are. At least to me you very much are. I think that many would find you handsome though, especially if they like the tall skinny shaggy look like I do.”

“Thanks.” He blushed so cutely.

We went for dinner and then went shopping. We talked about lots and nothing, just getting to know each other better. It was, without a doubt, the nicest evening I had ever had in my entire life. When we got back to the house, we unloaded the car and got all the groceries put away. I still do not have a TV or anything, since they are amongst all the stuff to be delivered tomorrow, so I grabbed my computer and set it up on the counter.

“Devon, would it weird you out if I stripped down to just my diaper? I'm sorta used to just going around in just my diaper when at home, and I wanna sit and watch TV on the computer, and I prefer to relax when I do that.”

“Sure, just as long as you let me strip down to just my diaper too. My mom never let me go around in just my diapers, but I did anyway all the time when she wasn't home, and I wear just diapers in my bedroom all the time.” He grinned shyly, all the while blushing cutely again.

“Okay.”

We both stripped down to just our diapers. By now we are both nice and wet, yet nowhere near soaked, we would likely both be good until bedtime before we had to worry about leaking, if either of us worried about such a thing, because Devon does not seem to care about that any more than I do. I thought he was hot before, while dressed, but seeing him standing before me in jut his diaper though, no, now he is smokin hot.

“Wow, you're amazing.” I breathed out heavily.

“I'm not, but you are, my god, you have an amazing body. You must work out lots to have such a hot body.”

“Thanks, but no, not as much as you'd think, I just eat well and do a little every day.”

I wish I could claim to be hot, but I do try my hardest to stay in shape. I think that most that see me think of me as more plain than anything, but then, I always did have a problem with self worth. I have medium brown hair, cut short and styled simply, in other words, no real style. Even now I still have a problem with pimples and usually have a couple, which I hate. I have gray blue eyes, slightly pale skin, sparse facial hair, and slightly crooked teeth. Like I said, plain.

“Man, I wish I had a body like yours.”

“Yeah, well, I wish I was as good looking as you are. I can help you to tone up and add muscle though.”

“I'm not.” He whispered, looking down.

“Your mom never told you that you were good looking did she?”

“No, she rarely had anything nice to say to me, if ever. No one ever says nice things to me, I'm just a waste.”

“No, you're not.” I said in disgust and grabbed him and hugged him.

At first he was incredibly tense in my arms, it felt like he had never been hugged in his entire life, and knowing how both he and I grew up, I would guess that that is as true for him as it was for me. In fact, Devon is probably only the second person I had ever hugged myself, but I cannot remember much before the age of five, so maybe there were a few then, hopefully. It felt nice though. His skin is soft and smooth, cool but not cold to the touch, because I never keep it too hot in the house, he has very little soft downy fuzz on his arms and back, and I can feel all the ribs in his back. It took a few minutes for him to crack, I kept whispering to him that he is not a waste, that he is a beautiful baby boy and should be happy. I knew it was going to happen, eventually, it was the same for me.

The day my parents abandoned me, hell, for the whole week after, I was mad, not sad, but then it all crashed down and I cried and cried and cried. It did not help, of course, the hospital staff just ignored me, a nurse heard me and checked on me, then just turned and left me to myself. They should have sent a therapist to me, but they did nothing. With all that, I knew how Devon felt and what he was going through. Once he started crying, I said nothing, I just held him. It was what I had wanted most of all back then for myself, nothing more, nothing less, just to feel loved, or hell, just liked. Words would have done no good for me then, I would not have heard them, and nor would they do any good for Devon now, so I just held him. I rocked him gently as I held him close, I rubbed his back, and I just held him.

For more than half an hour, he cried, huge pitiful sobs, huge wracking, full body sobs, and there was nothing that I could do or say that would help, other than to hold him and make him feel as if someone cared. And I did. I knew that we could never have what my dick wanted, hell, I would have asked him in a heartbeat to just live with me, but that is not what he wants, so I would not ask him. When finally the sobs subsided, I continued to hold him, but started up the whispering again.

“You are good, you are beautiful, you are needed and wanted, you are not a waste.” I just kept whispering that to him as he finally calmed down.

He pushed me away and wiped the tears from his eyes on the back of his hand.

“I'm sorry, I'm such a baby.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, and yes, you are a baby, a baby diaper lover, but that doesn't mean that crying makes you a baby. I knew you'd eventually crack, just like I did, only I had no one to comfort me. How do you feel now though?”

“I don't know. Why'd you hug me though?”

“Because you needed it. Just like I needed it when I was abandoned, but no one gave it to me, so I'm giving to you what you needed.”

“Oh, it was, nice, I don't think anyone's ever held me before, and no one says nice things about me.”

“Yeah, know how you feel, unfortunately.”

No more words needed to be said, so I grabbed the two bar stools that had been left behind, I had new ones on order, these were ugly, but they would serve the purpose for this evening. I put on The Simpson's and we watched for almost three hours.

“Well, I don't know about you Devon, but I'm getting pretty tired here.”

“Yeah, same here, but where exactly do we sleep?”

“In our bedrooms. We have bedding, just no beds, so on the floor with the bedding. It might not be the best nights sleep ever, but probably not bad. Don't forget to change your soggy baby diaper though before you do so.”

“I won't, but same for you.” He grinned.

We both headed to our bedrooms. I went and removed my diaper, it splatted again, just not as loud as before, and then I cleaned myself up. I went to the bathroom as well while I was in there, then brushed my teeth and hair, and headed to the bedroom to get diapered. When I laid down though, I realized that there was no way on Earth that I was going to be able to tape up my diaper this time, I am simply too hard. 

Earlier I had been hard enough, but I had been able to bend myself down, now, not so much. Seeing Devon in only his diaper all evening had been doing things to me that I had tried to ignore. Now I just do not think that I can. I grasped myself and started fantasizing about what Devon and I would do if he wanted an old man, which I knew would be highly unlikely, and started jacking off. It had been days since I last jacked off, and seeing Devon all evening in just his diaper had made me far hornier than I ever remember being in my entire life, and after only my third stroke, I came.

Without a shadow of a doubt, this is my most powerful and copious cum ever. I sprayed twelve shots, oozed a further seven, and then pulsed for a good minute or two after. Shots one through four actually hit my own face, while the rest landed between my chin and my dick. Once was simply not enough though, so I kept stroking and jacked off a further two times, fantasizing about Devon the entire time. Once I was finished, I scooped up all the cum and slurped it all down, damn near a hundred milliliters, at least that is what it feels like. It is thick and rich and tasty, I love my cum and have eaten it since the very first time I sprayed my very first load. Finally soft, I got myself diapered, adding lots of lotion, cream and powder as usual.

I pulled my blankets up and fell fast asleep, dreaming of Devon all night long. In my dreams, Devon had done the exact same thing, finally realizing what he wanted and come to my room. Well, at least part of it was true, for in the next room, Devon had fantasized about me as he too jacked off. Only I had no idea until days later.

Chapter 2

I woke up at my normal time, which for me is usually around five to five thirty, today it is five, so I luxuriated in my soggy diaper for a few minutes, just laying there thinking about all the dreams that I had had all throughout the night about Devon. Never before had I dreamed a dream so vivid and real in my life, yet I knew it was only a dream. It could only be a dream. Devon would leave in a few days, once he got his head back in order, and then I would be alone again. I would hate that, even after just having Devon with me for a day, I felt so at ease with him, far more so than I had ever felt with anyone in my life.

Most people irritated me to no end, they whined and bitched, yet did nothing to fix the issue, especially women. I mean, I know I am gay, but I actually do not like women in the least, at least for the most part. Devon is different though, he has not complained at all, sure we talked about our past together, but he never whined about how unfair it was, or bitched about how his mother was to him. No, it is what made us who we are, and there is little point in complaining about it. There are at least a hundred other reasons why I do not like being around a lot of people, but Devon defies all those reasons, I can find not one thing about him that irritates me like most people do. Maybe he and I are so much alike, yet different enough, that we just fit together perfectly.

I have read before that every person has that one person that makes them feel whole, but I always felt it was utter bullshit, but now I am wondering if maybe Devon is my one other that makes me feel whole. With my luck, of course, I will not be his. 

I decided to get up before I started thinking badly again, it never does any good, so why bother. Be happy with what I have, keep moving on, do as much good as I can, even with the shitty hand I was dealt, and even I can lead a good life. That had been my motto from the time I was little. I never wanted or needed a lot of people around me, in fact, I hate having a lot of people around me, I would rather listen and talk little, than talk non stop like some people do, or, in the case of Devon, we actually seemed to be able to just not talk and be comfortable as well. I had never found someone that I could do that with. It always made everyone else feel uncomfortable and they always felt the need to talk.

I felt that my diaper was good for the time being, so I headed to the kitchen and started a pot of tea. Tea, the only reason I had been at that coffee shop the previous morning, probably my one true weakness, and more than likely addiction as well. I could not survive the day without having at least a couple cups every morning. For home I only buy the very best premium loose leaf Earl Grey tea, most others taste like horse piss, not that I know what it tastes like of course, but you get the drift. I got the water on to boil and prepared my thermos and insulated mug, got the tea ready to go in the jug I make it in, and then waited for the water to boil. When it did, I poured it and then set my timer and waited for it to be done. I poured my mug, just a pinch of Stevia leaf and a teaspoon of cream added, and then poured the remaining tea in the thermos to keep hot. I usually get three or four cups more, and it will last me most of the morning kept in the thermos like that.

I went and sat out on the porch in just my diaper. There is a nice swinging bench out there, it is very relaxing. It is quite cool out, about three degrees Celsius or so, but my place up north is way colder, so I am used to that. I must say though, it is very refreshing. Cool morning air, a hot mug of tea, and nice squishy wet diaper, all while sitting in a swing. There is very little else that I could say would be better.

Then I was proven wrong. Devon came out in all his gorgeousness, soggy diaper, hair sticking up, and still stretching.

“It's cold out here.”

“So go back inside. To me this isn't really all that cold. I like the cold though, it makes me feel alive.”

“It is nice out here.” He said as he sat next to me, almost touching.

“It is.” I said, offering him my mug to take a sip.

“Mmm, that's nice tea.”

“Only the best for this big baby.”

“It's Cream Earl Grey, isn't it?”

“Yes, how'd you know?”

“It's my favorite as well. I buy it from a tea shop downtown.”

“Good to know it's available here then. I thought you had coffee yesterday.”

“No, never coffee, can't stand the shit. No, yesterday I had green tea. That's about the only tea that coffee shop can make and not screw up every time.”

“Yeah, know how you feel. I'd had their Earl Grey, and it was rather nasty, but necessary. My one addiction, tea, and I cannot live without it.”

“Same.” He laughed.

“Can I have my cup back please?”

“Go get your own, this one's mine. Possession's nine tenths of the law don't you know.”

I had to laugh, he really was a boy after my own heart. Had I not known with one hundred and ten percent certainty that he was not my son, I would seriously wonder about him. Of course, naturally occurring children are nowhere in my future. Just the thought of having sex with a woman can make me go soft faster than throwing a brick of frozen butter in a roaring fire.

“Fine, be like that. You know though, I've killed people for stealing my tea.”

“Yeah, been there, done that, they still haven't found the bodies of all those that denied me my tea.” He grinned brightly, taking another sip of my tea.

I hopped up and went and poured myself another cup of tea and came back and sat next to Devon.

“There is something different about this tea though. I can't place it. I like just a touch of sugar and cream in mine, same as this, but still, something's just a touch off.”

“I'm allergic to sugar, so I have to be very careful of how much I eat, so I use Stevia leaf for most things sweet. It's better for you, and I actually like the taste of it in my tea more. As for the fake sugars they give you at restaurants, nasty shit, tastes gross, and I'm a hundred percent certain are worse for you than the sugar they're supposed to replace.”

“Cool. I actually like this better too, not too sweet, nice flavour, just better.”

“Good.”

We sat there for another ten minutes or so, sipping our tea, swinging gently, enjoying the nature all around us. We even watched as a couple deer sauntered across what is now my front yard, heading down to the river to get a drink, they are such beautiful animals. Once I saw that Devon was shivering, I got up and held out my hand to help him up. He grabbed on and I pulled him up gently, and headed inside. The funny thing is, he did not let go of my hand until we were inside.

Neither of us said anything about that small act of intimacy, and I told myself it was purely innocent on his part, but still, it made me go very hard inside my diaper. I looked to make sure it did not show totally, and I could tell I was hard. Then again, when I looked to the front of Devon's diaper, he too appeared to be a touch hard from the contact. Still neither of us said anything, but I wondered if it was truly as innocent as all that. It could not be anything more though, why would he want someone old enough to be his father.

I headed to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I made oatmeal with dried cranberries and nutmeg, a heavy pinch of Stevia leaf, and a little cream. I dished it up and we both ate in silence. Devon had been unsure at first, I could tell, but he tried it anyway, and his eyes lit up and he ate his entire bowl with gusto. He took the remainder and ate that as well.

“Wow, that was really good. I've never had cranberries before.”

“They're really good for you, and they taste great, especially the dried ones. Now, I have no idea when the guys with all the furniture are gonna be here, so we need to go get cleaned up and dressed, and then we'll need to clean our bedrooms. You may wish to put your diapers in your pack, so that no one sees them, assuming that bothers you at all.”

“Okay. Can I have a shower as well?”

“Of course you may. While you're here, you may feel free to do pretty much anything you like. A shower though, or a bath if you prefer like I do, is not even something you should even think to ask about. I plan on having a nice long hot bath, so you may as well as well.”

“Oh, okay.”

“The tub in the main bath has jets as well, so kick back, turn on the jets and enjoy. If you have any good books with you, I suggest you lay back with one of them and just totally relax, it's what I do.”

“Won't we run out of hot water if both of us have a bath or a shower at the same time?”

“Nope, this house was upgraded and has unlimited hot water.”

“Wow, that'll be nice.”

“It is. I added that to my cabin, it's the greatest ever. Do have a good book to read?”

“No. Do you have any?”

“One of the few things that I did bring with me is my entire book collection. I have hundreds.”

“What are you reading right now?”

“The Percy Jackson series.”

“Good choice, I love that one as well.”

“I'm on book four of the second Percy Jackson series, so if you'd like, you can take book one of the first and read that.”

“I'd love that, thanks.”

“Go get your bath started and I'll go find it. I also suggest you take your tea with you and enjoy that as you're doing so.”

“Good idea.” He grabbed his tea, topping it up before he left, and skipped to the main bath.

I went and found the correct box, opened it up, and found the book for Devon, and headed to the main bath. He was bent over the tub, testing the water when I walked in, his soggy diapered bum on display in a way only a gay diaper lover could possibly enjoy, I damn near groaned from the sight, but once again I went totally hard from seeing him like that. I set the book on the counter, and before he could turn around and catch me hard, again I am sure, I turned and called over my shoulder that the book was on the counter.

I headed to my own bathroom and also started my bath water. I poured some peppermint extract into the water, it just smelled great and is so soothing, grabbed my book so that it was ready, and then headed to the kitchen to top up my tea as well. I took the last of it. When I got back to my bathroom, I closed the door, but did not lock it, got my towels and cloth ready to go, and then removed my diaper. It fell to the floor again, and I picked it up, balled it and threw it in the trash, this time only about a kilogram.

I slipped into the bath, and when the water was high enough, I hit the jets. They would automatically turn off in one hour, so that gave me plenty of time to lay back and relax and enjoy. I do this every morning, it is the way I fully relax, and if you ask me, there is nothing better in the world. I started from where I had left off the previous morning and read while slowly sipping my tea and enjoying the hot water. When the jets shut off, I started washing myself, then hopped into the shower, it is a separate one, washed off fully and rinsed off. Once fully clean, I dried off and brushed my hair and teeth, put on my pit destinkifier, then headed to my bedroom to get diapered and dressed for the day. As always, I gave myself the full treatment, I rarely, if ever, skip the lotion, cream, and powder, they are so nice smelling, and they feel good too. Once diapered, I slipped into a diaper shirt, then got dressed.

I headed out to the living room and found that Devon was already there ready and waiting for me when I arrived.

“How'd you enjoy your bath?”

“That was the most relaxed I think I've ever been in my entire life.”

“Hence the reason I do that every morning.”

“I might just have to do the same from now on.” He smiled warmly.

“It's good for you as well. Not only do you get clean, but it totally unplugs you from life and all its insanity, and everyone needs that. In fact, I guarantee that if everyone did that every day, it'd help the entire planet. Why do you think I'm always so at peace. Almost like meditating, maybe just as good, or possibly even better.”

“I agree. So, what should we do while we wait for the furniture to arrive?”

“Well, we haven't lit the fire yet, I've just let the furnace do the heating so far, but we should get some firewood brought into the house, and more stacked on the porch for easier access.”

“Okay. So, if the fireplace is in the living room though, how does the rest of the house get heat?”

“The house is pretty open, but still, it wouldn't get all the bedrooms or downstairs, so most of them would be really cold. The furnace has a recycle setting, so it basically moves the air all the time, which also filters it, which is really good, and one of the main intakes for it appears to be right above the fireplace.” I said, pointing at the rather large air grate in the wall in the peak of the ceiling, because it is a large vaulted ceiling in the living room.

“Oh, that's cool, or in this case warm.” He giggled.

“Oh, that's bad.” I said, giggling too.

“Yeah, it was.” He snorted a bit again, it is so cute when he does that.

We went and got our shoes on, but when Devon went to put his coat on, I told him not to, that he would get too hot wearing it, so he went without. We went and started bringing firewood in, getting a good stack in the holder in the living room, and then loaded up the area on the porch outside the living room door that was designed just for this purpose. 

Now, before I bought the place, I had had the inspector come in to check everything out, and included in that was a full fireplace check and cleaning, so I knew that it was ready to go. I asked Devon if he had ever lit a fire before, to which he said no, so I taught him how to do so. I am of the opinion that teaching children how to properly light fires is not only good, but incredibly necessary. Fire is one of the top five survival things that every person should know, and they must know how to do so safely. Kids that know how to start a fire properly will not die in bad weather, nor will they start fires improperly and hurt themselves and others.

Within just a few minutes, Devon had a respectable fire going, and within another few minutes, it was nice and strong. I taught him how to properly use a sealed fireplace, as this one is, even though it has a glass door so that you can see the flames still, and he seemed to understand what I was talking about. I would teach him again when we had to light the fire again, so that he would learn it fully, but it is easy enough to understand.

Just as we were finishing that up, I heard the sound of a large truck coming up our drive, so I looked out the window, and sure enough, the furniture store truck was coming. I went and set the furnace to its correct setting, and then Devon and I went and waited for the guys to get the truck backed into place and ready to go.

Once they were ready, we went through the house, me telling them where everything was to go. Most of it is easy enough to figure out, but they did need to know what stuff went into what bedrooms and so on. Devon and I got fully out of their way and went and sat on the front porch once again and just talked, or sat quietly for quite a while too, as they did their work. It took a few hours for them to get everything in and set up, then cleaned up, and when they left, I gave them each a twenty.

“Wow, this stuff looks really nice in here.” Devon said once we went back inside, because, for the most part, we had stayed outside and out of their way while they worked.

“It does. I guess I have pretty decent taste, being gay probably helps.” I laughed.

“It must. You musta had all the measurements pretty much memorized though to get all the perfect sizes for everything.”

“I did. I have a really good memory, so I remember things like that easily.”

“Same actually.”

“That's good. Now, I need to get the rest of my things unpacked. Would you care to help?”

“Sure, not like I have anything better to do anyway, and besides, you're letting me stay here, I should help out at least a bit.”

When I had driven down, I had had a small U-Haul trailer attached to my car, it had been filled with more boxes than my poor little car could fit, but that had been it, I had brought almost nothing, just about forty boxes or so, and most of them small. Granted, twenty of them are computer equipment, twelve are books, and the rest are clothes and other assorted things one cannot live without. Most of the boxes are just in my bedroom, but all the computer boxes are in the office. As soon as I had received the keys to the house, I had come and emptied the trailer and took it back, that had been the night before I met Devon. I had stayed in the hotel that night, only because I had not yet bought bedding and whatnot, which we had done the day before.

“Thanks for all the help. Let's start in the office then. I trust you are good with setting up computer equipment?”

“Sure am. I thought you just used your notebook.”

“Hell no, for what I do, I need a fuck tonne more processing power than any mere notebook could provide. I have a full kick ass server system with more power than some countries use. You'll probably fill your diaper when you see what I have.” I said happily. Probably my other only real addiction, computers. 

We started by unpacking all the boxes, and as we went, Devon started seeing what I meant. Then I got started on plugging everything in and routing all the wires correctly. Devon had wondered why my desk had been so large, now he knew. I have six monitors, three actual units, a switching system so that I only have one keyboard and mouse, and of course my server bank. I have several accessories as well, but most of my computer is just that.

“Holy fucking shit, you have an amazing system.”

“Thanks, I like it. This here though is roughly fifty grand worth of computer. Like I said, more power than some countries use.” I grinned brightly.

“Wow, why?”

“Because I need the power to do some of the programming I do.”

“Why, what do you do?”

“Games, mostly.”

“Which ones, any I've heard of?”

I told him, and I think he filled his diaper, but this time with a boy load.

“Wow, you're shitting me. I thought an entire team of people made games like that.”

“I am a team of people. It was two years of full time programming for the one, and almost three for the other though.”

“Those are two of the most popular games on the market right now?”

“I know, which is why I'm so rich. I'd never have to develop another game in my life and could live very comfortably on what I've already made.”

“But you're not, are you?”

“Nope. I've been working on another for a few months now, but it's an add on pack to the one. It's almost ready though, so it'll release soon, and I'm only charging a few bucks for it.”

“Wicked. I can't wait to play it, assuming of course I end up living somewhere where there's a computer for me to use.”

“I'll give you my notebook and a copy of it, I need to upgrade it anyway, and it plays my games perfectly, since they were developed to run on it.”

“No, I can't take that.”

“Yes you can, and you will, but don't worry. I'd like you to stay for at least a week, so that you know where your heads at better. Right now you're still pretty blasted from being abandoned, and I want you feeling better before you go and make any big decisions. I'm happy to help you out, so you don't have to worry about a thing.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that, because I think you're right.”

“I know I am. It took me days before the anger subsided.”

“Yeah, but I think I'm already getting better. Being here with you does seem to help a lot.”

“That's good. I'm glad that I can save you some of the hurt that I went through. I never wanna see someone hurt the way I did.”

“Thanks. Well, should we get the rest of the stuff then?”

“Sure.”

We grabbed the boxes of books and went and put them on the book shelves, I put my clothes away, and I urged Devon to do the same in his room, and then we were pretty much done. I cut up all the cardboard and set it by the fireplace, and once I was done, I opened up the dampers, opened the door, and then stuffed as much of it inside as I could, closed the door again, and then dampened it right down again. Devon asked why, so I told him that it would burn for a long time and heat the house, so why not use it.

It is well past lunch time now, and we are both hungry and wet, but hunger won out. We both felt that our diapers would last a while yet, but our stomachs would not. We made soup and sandwiches and sat down to eat, and then went and changed our diapers. Before going to do so, Devon asked if we could wear just our diapers again, so I said sure. I had no plans, so why not be comfortable.

We were both out a few minutes later, in nice dry diapers, and good to go. We decided to just sit back and relax and watch a movie, so that is what we did, and that is pretty much all we did for the rest of the day too, only stopping to have dinner. When bedtime came, we both headed to our bedrooms to get ready for bed and then crawl in. I had my normal diaper change, except this time I had to jack off twice again, then went and laid down and read for a bit, I usually do so for at least an hour before going to sleep, helps me to unwind, and then I went to sleep.

Once more I dreamed of Devon all night long, and woke up with extra stickiness inside my diaper. I do not normally have wet dreams, but the visions of Devon running through my head all night were just too intense, which, apparently, caused me to cum at least once in my sleep.

When I woke up, I realized what had happened and scolded myself, because I knew that Devon would not want me, but, I suppose, that did not stop my dick from dreaming he was a real possibility. Eventually I got up and went to the kitchen to make an extra large pot of tea, so that I had enough to share with Devon this morning. When it was done, I went and sat out on the front porch swing again and swayed gently. This morning is a little cooler than yesterday, but I was still okay with it. Devon joined me not even ten minutes later. He went to grab my tea, but I told him to go get his own damned tea, he grinned and skipped back inside to do just that.

“Thanks for the tea, you made extra this morning.”

“Had to, you stole half mine yesterday.”

“No, you clearly didn't make enough. I remember it very clearly.” He grinned cheekily.

“Ah, I see how it is.” I laughed.

We sat there sipping our tea in companionable silence in the cool morning air until Devon started to shiver uncontrollably. I told him to go have a nice warm bath, saying I was going to do the same of course, and so we went in and did just that. We both exited our bedrooms at almost the exact same time again, both wearing just our nice thick diapers.

“Steve, some time today, do you think you could take me to the store I get my diapers from. I'm starting to get low, so should probably get more anyway?”

“Sure, I could stand to get more myself as well.”

“Thanks, I only have six left, and I don't like to let myself get that low. That'd only last me 'til tomorrow some time if I use the same amount as I normally do, three to four a day, so not lots.”

“I'm about the same.”

“Can we get some breakfast now, I'm getting hungry?”

“Certainly. What would you like?”

“Same as yesterday would be great with me.”

“Okay, I'll get right on it.”

Devon helped me to make breakfast this morning though, saying he wanted to learn how to make it, because he had never had oatmeal before yesterday, therefore had never learned how to make it. Once it was done, we sat down and ate and enjoyed it a great deal. As we were cleaning up, I asked Devon what he wanted to do, and he said anything was okay with him. I had no idea what to do either, but figured that I should at least go get some work done on the new game, so told him that I was going to go and do that. He asked if he could use the notebook, and I told him it is his, so he is welcome to use it any time he wishes. With tears in his eyes, he thanked me. He went and grabbed it and came and sat in the office with me as I worked.

Devon was playing one of my games while I worked on the expansion pack for it, and we both passed a good portion of the morning doing just this. At lunch time I called it a day.

“Well Handsome, let's go get some lunch, then we should probably change our diapers, since it seems all our tea has exited and made us both very soggy baby boys, and then we should go out and go shopping.”

“Okay, and yeah, I'm pretty wet, a lot more than normal, that's for sure, but I usually drink only one or two cups of tea, this morning I had four.”

“Yeah.”

We went to our bedrooms and changed ourselves, got dressed, and then met by the front door at much the same time to head out. We hopped in the car and headed out. I told Devon to tell me how to get to the medical store, and he gave me the fastest way there. When we arrived, we both went in. We each grabbed the diapers we wanted, the same brand, just in different sizes, and went up to pay, I have one bag and Devon has two. I had bought some the other day, but these ones are better, but that meant I only needed one for now, whereas Devon is almost out, so he needed more. Devon never asked me to pay, and I never asked him how he was going to pay. He took out his bank card and paid for his own, and then I paid for mine. We were gone in only a few minutes.

“Where do you get your tea from?” I asked as we got back in.

“There's a British shop just a few blocks from here, they have the best teas in town, and trust me, I've tried them all. I'll show you how to get there.”

And so he did. The shop is cute and quaint from the outside, but is large and bustling inside. They have everything British in there, and their tea department is possibly one of the largest I have ever seen. There had to have been a couple hundred options. I was happy to see that they had the same brand of tea that I enjoy. I bought a whole bulk pack of it, since they had one, it is expensive, but trust me, worth every penny of it. We looked around to see if there was anything else we wanted, and there were a few things, so I grabbed them as well.

From there we headed to the grocery store. When we entered the baby aisle, Devon asked why, so I told him this was where I got my lotion, diaper rash cream, and baby powder. He grinned and dropped one of each of the same items in the cart for himself. When we got to the till, I put everything on the belt and paid for it all, not letting Devon pay for his items. I heard about it in the car though.

“You shouldn't have bought that stuff for me, I woulda gotten it.”

“Yes, I know, but you didn't need to. It was just a lot faster and easier for me to get them for you, so don't worry. Next time you can buy both of ours.” I said, knowing there would not be a next time, but that is beside the point.

“Fine, but you still shouldn't have.”

I grinned and pointed us to the mall. I still wanted to add a few more things to the house to make it more me, and that would be the easiest place to do so. We looked around the mall for a good two hours, and I added several items to our cart as we went. Finally I felt all shopped out, so we loaded everything into the already full car and we headed for home. We talked only a little as we drove, yet, once again, I felt like we had said so much at the same time. When we got home, we both unloaded the car, Devon taking his things to his room, and then we made a slightly early dinner together.

After dinner, we sat back and watched another movie, then headed to bed to have a good sleep. I, once again, read for a bit before going to bed, and tonight I changed my diaper after reading, and also had to jack off twice, again trying not to picture Devon, but the harder I tried not to, the more persistent his image was, and the more kinky my thoughts were becoming. Finally though I changed my diaper and fell into a satisfied sleep.

Chapter 3

The next few days actually went in much the same way. We did nothing and lots, we talked little but said lots, and before we knew it, it had been an entire week since I had met Devon. I had to admit that I am the happiest that I can recall ever being in my entire life. Just having Devon there with me, not even having sex, is amongst the very best feeling there ever could be. Of course, that did not stop me from visualizing him every time I jacked off, but he is simply so stunning in his diapers.

I have found that Devon has been sitting a lot closer to me though as the days go by, he seems to be almost cuddling me even more, and he hugged me a couple times. I would say that he is about as healed as he would ever need to be. I wondered when he would finally tell me that he had to go, I never wanted it to happen, yet I knew that it must. This morning on the front porch swing, he is cuddled right into me, stealing my warmth, my tea, and my heart, if only he knew what he is doing to me. He had to know how hard it was going to be on me when he finally told me it was time for him to go out on his own, but we both knew he must.

We had just finished breakfast, oatmeal again, when Devon cleared his throat. I knew it was coming, I tried not to cry, but I could feel a couple tears come to my eyes instantly.

“Steve, I wanna ask you a question.” He said, nearly in a whisper.

That shocked me, I expected him to tell me that it was time for him to go.

“Go ahead, you know you don't have to ask.”

“I wanna stay living here with you.”

“You do?” I asked in stunned awe.

“Yeah, I really like you, I can't willingly go to foster care, knowing I'm there only to make someone else money, and besides, do you honestly want me to leave either.”

“No, I don't. I've loved having you here with me.”

“I've never felt so free and so alive as I do when I just get to cuddle up to you.”

“Same. Glad I wasn't the only one.”

“Steve!”

“Yeah?”

“Every night, when I change my diaper, I have to jack off, and I dream about you.” He whispered again.

“Glad I'm not the only one, I've been doing the same thinking about you.”

“Good. Does that mean we can maybe play together?”

“No, it means we're both healthy horny gay baby boys, and it has to stay that way. I'm almost old enough to be your father, and as much as I'd love to make love to you, I can't.”

“I knew you were gonna say that.”

“It's what I have to say, but not necessarily what I want to say.”

“I know. It's stupid illegal for us to do what we both want, isn't it?”

“Yeah.”

“You don't really care though, do you?”

“Not if you don't.”

Well, there goes all rational thinking, thanks dick head, going and ruining logic once more.

“I'm really soggy and even more hard, take me to your bedroom and make love to me.”

“Can you even take me?”

“Yeah. I've been playing for years already, I can damn near fit my whole hand.”

“Wow, same.” And I just went even harder yet, and every ounce of thinking got transferred into my diapered head.

Devon got up, grabbed my hand and held it all the way to my bedroom. He laid in the centre of the bed on his back, his legs were spread, and he beckoned me forth. I crawled into bed to join him, positioning myself so that I am hovering over his beautiful body. Leaning down, I did the one thing I had wanted to do most of all since we met, kiss him. I kissed Devon slowly and deeply, and we both loved it.

Devon is, officially, the very first person I had ever kissed in my life, I am every bit as much a virgin as I am certain he is. Of course I had also played, a lot, I love my toys, and it sounds like Devon is the same, only he used his own hands. For someone who I assumed had never kissed anyone either, Devon sure was good at it.

Devon pushed me away gently, “Do it, make love to me please. I already prepared myself this morning before coming out, I'm lubed and ready to go. I want you to make love to me through our diapers though, and if you have to pee after you cum, like I always do, do it in me please.”

I groaned so low it shocked even me. I poked a hole in the seat of his diaper as he was poking the hole in the front of mine, we are both very wet, and then I inserted my fingers into very much uncharted territory for us both.

My god, he is so amazingly hot and juicy, his little hole gaping open, and I slipped two fingers inside him with ease. He only moaned lowly. I pressed our lips back together, and as I fingered him to open him back up, we kissed, and he was trying his hardest to extract me from my diaper, but we were in the wrong position to give him the ability to do so. Finally I reached down and extracted myself. It bloody well hurt I must say.

As soon as I slipped my third finger inside Devon, and he moaned even lower, I knew it was time for us to both lose our virginity. I could hardly wait, but then, I could hardly wait for the tables to be turned. Above all else, I wanted Devon to make love to me, but he asked first, so it is only fair.

He grabbed my dick to line it up just as I was pulling my fingers out to do just that, so we were in complete agreement, he is as ready as he would ever need to be, and I am beyond caring what anyone else in the world thinks about it. I move forth, slip inside his diaper, and then into his hole. I pause momentarily as he gets me properly aligned, and once I am, I press in and sink all the way inside. All the while, we never once broke our kiss. We both moan even lower into the others mouth.

Oh the heat and the pressure, the velvety softness, everything about how Devon feels inside is pure heaven. Never before had I felt anything so incredible in my life, now I know what life is about, filling the one you love, and dammit I do love Devon, with everything I am.

I start gently rocking, pulling at most a centimeter out, and then pushing all the way back in, until our diapers are as intimately pressed together as our tongues. Excruciatingly slow is the pace I kept, and how I managed to do so, not even I could tell you, because my every instinct was to fuck hard and raw. About five minutes later, I started long dicking Devon, yet going even slower still. I pulled until I almost pulled out, and then pushed all the way back in again. I kept this up for almost five more minutes until I could not hold on any longer, and exploded in the most amazing orgasm I had ever felt in my life. I counted ten strong pulses before I lost count, it was just too much for me to be able to concentrate, mostly because I felt Devon start cumming then as well, and he screamed his ecstasy into my mouth, same as I had done to him.

Not bad, I made him cum by just making love to him, and it felt like an amazing orgasm as well. I pumped Devon so full, and then, as I had been asked to do, I filled him with just a touch of pee, mostly because I had some, and really, it was coming out whether I wanted it to or not, hence the reason I almost always jack off in my diaper. Devon collapsed once both our orgasms let us go, and he broke the kiss.

“Wow, that was way better than I ever dreamed it was possible. I've read dozens of stories, none of them described just how good it'd truly feel.”

“I agree totally, now make love to me please Baby. You'll have to prepare me a bit first though, but it won't take much.”

“Okay.”

We rolled over and he poked a hole in the back of my diaper, while I poked a hole in the front of his. As he started fingering me, I pulled his erection out. I gently stroked him, mostly just checking out his young equipment. He is still fairly thin, about the same thickness as my own thumb, and about twelve to thirteen centimeters long, which is pretty good for a very young fourteen year old. His boy tool is pulsing so hard in my fingers that I am afraid that he is going to cum again, so I stop petting, because I certainly do not want him to cum anywhere but inside me.

Devon sure knows how to use his fingers though I must say, because he is fingering me perfectly. I know I am no beginner when it comes to anal intrusion, and nor is he, but neither of us has ever played with another. That did not seem to bother him at all though, because he is doing things perfectly. When he slipped his third finger inside me, I moaned deeper than ever, and he knew it was time. As he pulled his fingers out, I guided him inside me, and he hit the mark and pressed in all the way in one go.

We both moaned even more. I was right though, receiving is what I had needed my entire life. Having Devon fill me up is the absolute highlight of my entire life. No, he is not huge, by any means, but he is a big baby boy, and he feels amazing inside me. Then he started making love to me and I knew pure bliss. Going the exact same speed as I had gone in him, kissing me deeply as we made love, we lasted just a hair over ten minutes, and then we both came again. He filled me up with an impressive load of cum and then just a little pee as well, and then he stayed inside me as we came down.

Finally Devon broke the kiss and pulled out of me. A slight squelching sound to be heard as he exited. He skipped out of the room and came back a moment later with an entire stack of diapers, placed them on my dresser next to mine, then grabbed one of each of ours, the lotion, cream, and powder, and then came back to the bed so that we could diaper each other.

This is yet another first for me, no one had diapered me since I was a baby, I had always had to do it myself. I turned though to give Devon the access he needed to do what exactly it was that he wanted to do though, and he proceeded to change me very lovingly. Using the baby wipes I keep on my end table, he first wiped me all down, especially in my ass crack, and then he slipped out the destroyed diaper and slipped a fresh one in its place, and then proceeded to lotion, cream and powder me perfectly before pulling up and taping closed my diaper.

We traded places and I changed him in the same way, and when I was done, I crawled back into bed and pulled him tightly to me, this time we are on our sides, facing each other, and then we pressed our lips together again and kissed tenderly.

We had said not one word since we started, and that was perfectly fine, no words were needed at all. A few minutes later we stopped kissing, yet we are still pressed together, holding each other tightly, rubbing each others backs and diapered bums. It is so very tender.

“I love you.” Devon said so softly I heard it more in my heart than my head.

“I love you too, my beautiful baby boy.” I whispered right back.

“I never want this to end.”

“I never want it to end either.”

And twenty years later, we are still going strong. Of course we have had our spats, our quarrels, but we love each other a great deal, and we show it so much. The end.

****Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed. This tale was inspired by this exact boy I met in the coffee shop yesterday morning. He truly was beautiful, to me at any rate, but sadly the rest is all fantasy, though his hand really was broken, and I really did help him with his cup sleeve to keep from burning himself. If you have any comments, please feel free to email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. I truly appreciate the feedback, but it is not required. Have a good day.****


End file.
